Kitten Kisses
by littlechrno
Summary: The birth of a golden eye kitten help Winry to confess her most hidden desire.


**Kitten Kisses**

Standard disclaimer applies.Kitten Kissesis a response to a personal challenge. My rating isK. Please feel free to review but please no flames, I am only human and my little type oh friends are fine with me.

**---**

Winry closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of water rushing over her bare flesh. Nodding in agreement as the soreness and tension drained from her shoulders and neck as she enjoyed her shower, with the hot steaming her thoughts turned to Ed. It was taking time getting use to always having Ed underfoot, but when he wasn't do research Ed appeared to be content on whatever Winry was doing. He had even learn small details of fixing his own auto-mail much to her cringe, however a routine had been set between them. Winry and Ed both would go off and do their own work until late afternoon and then suddenly they would find themselves in each others company.

It started how as a quick snack they would share, small talk about each others work and then afterwards they would go their separate ways again. With each days passing their time together would expand until night would fall. Quiet walks along the river bank suddenly marked the end of their time together for that day. And yet as summer drew out and the walks became longer did both Ed and she noticed the cat under the willow tree. It was apparent by her swollen stomach that she carried beautiful little treasures inside, Winry remembered that the soon to be expecting mother had been quite agreeable to letting her and Ed pet her and feed her.

Their nights would be filled by the river bank chatting about auto-mail or some form of alchemy, while their hands sought out soft silken fur. Both commented on the softness of the cats fur and warm it always seemed to make him as they petted her.

It was long before, as they discovered on a late night walk did the mother cat welcomed her babies into the world. At the sight of the last kitten being expelled from its mother womb did she hear Ed whispered that such an event always would out shine the grandest displays of alchemy. In the following minutes she and Ed had helped the kitten, the small count of four help find their way to their food source. Taking in their coloring Ed was the one that noticed the white and bright tanish one, it struck Winry as odd that it was the only of its coloring.

In the following weeks Ed would checking the kittens and then he would accompany her in the nightly walk to visit them. Watching them grow started a heart pulling tug at Winry's heart. The act of them nursing from their mother made a slight ache in her soul.

It would be when the kittens were weeks old and starting to open up their eyes did Winry realize her need. Ed had been called away to Central two weeks behind and so she had taken to watching the kittens twice a day. Giggling proudly as she watched one by one as they opened up their eyes, taking in their first sight of the world. However it had been Ed's white and tan old that made her realized why they drew her so much. Carefully she picked up the kitten to bring it to eye level as it opened its eyes for the very first time did she gasp at the warm golden eyes that greeted her. Shocked to find herself looking to the exact same shade of gold as Ed had she softly as the kitten if it was playing so kind of joke on her?

It would be later on that night as she once again visited the kitten did she care to take notice of the kittens sex, male. Whimpering she glared at the kitten once more as he dare to openly remind her of her hearts desire. Shaking her head she sighed and brought then kitten up her face, rubbing her nose in his soft cool fur. Giggling loudly as she suddenly felt a wet sandish object brush against her nose,

Laying back against the night grass Winry plopped the kitten down on her stomach and gently started to pet him between his ears, smiling as she heard he soft content purrs. Deciding that she would call the small kitten baby in her name of her highest hope Winry spent hours playing with him.

It would be on a summer night storm as she rushed out to cover the kittens did she noticed they were gone, all but one. Baby sat curled up in a ball shriving as the rain poured down on him did felt something twinge inside her, scooping up the soaked kitten she raced back to the house only to find that there on the porch stood a soaked and shriving Ed. Skidding to a stop Winry numbly if this was all a sign? Climbing the porch stairs she smiled a warm welcome to Ed as he stared at her.

Suddenly she felt a shrive run through her Winry slipped pass Ed and entered the house. Not caring for the state of her own clothing Winry sought a towel for softly dry the now purring kitten in her arms. Grabbing two towels she shyly hand one to Ed and watched as he striped down to his boxers and continued to patted himself dry. She was aware of the looks he was giving her as she gently dried the kitten, whispering to him that he had a home for as long as he like.

Suddenly it was Ed voiced that asked to see the kitten as well did she grow fearfully, scared that he piece together. Swallowing hard she scooped up the now playful kitten and placed him on Ed's lap. She watched as Ed took in the kitten's eye color waiting to see a protest of some kind yet she found none. Smiling she edged closer to the golden eyed duo and reached out to pet the kitten, trying to ignore the sudden feel of Ed's eyes on her Winry bent down to place a soft kiss inbetween fury ears.

It wasn't until she straightened herself and glanced at Ed did she noticed the dark in his eyes. Glancing back down at the kitten she smiled as he tried to climb he's way up Ed's bare chest, wincing at small red spots that now married Ed's prefect perfection. She softly call he by the name she had chosen and gave a command to stop, however it doing so she felt the emotion jump into Ed's eyes. Whimpering she knew that he now knew the meaning behind the kitten's name she lowered her head and watched as the kitten stretched out and gave Ed an quick kitten kiss on the chest.

Suddenly she remembered she had wet clothes on did Winry excuse herself and head up stairs. Taking a hot shower and putting on a short yet soft night shirt did Winry hear the soft knock on her door. Lower her head once more did she allow entrance to her room, watching under guilty eyelids did noticed slipped in to the room and placed the kitten on her bed.

"Winry…"

His voiced seemed horse and she wasn't why, however she knew that this, this change in their relationship would not be ignored.

"No Ed. I…I want one."

Expressing her deepest desire wish couldn't bring herself to look at him, and after what seemed to be hours did she feel him move back towards the door. Glancing at the now sleeping kitten Winry almost missed the soft spoken words.

"All you ever had to was ask."

With that she jerked her head towards his voice only to find him gone. She cried out her joy as his words settled into her heart. Never once thinking about what it done Ed to admit such a open and yet declaring statement. No she could imagine his reaction behind her door,

Eyes closing with a low groan, Ed slumped back against the closed door.


End file.
